The New Student
by Sweet Tal
Summary: Jennifer wakes up from a coma after being attacked four years ago, and now she's going to Hogwarts
1. Michelle

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and other characters, those belong to j.k rowlings who is awesome!!!! I do own Jennifer and Michelle, as I made them up. I'm just writing this for my writing pleasure, and your reading pleasure. I also don't know how to write a disclaimer so don't sue me.  
  
This story happens during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts  
  
  
Chapter One - Michelle  
  
One morning four years ago, a young girl received a letter from Hogwarts, stating that she had been accepted. Only an hour later she was found in her backyard, close to death. She had been cursed, but how? And by whom? But most of all why?   
  
The girl was not dead, but she lingered in a coma for four years, until one day she finally woke up. They hoped she would remember something, however the last thing she remembered was the letter. This year, she will finally attend Hogwarts.  
  
  
I got up and out of her bed. It was a wonderful feeling, being awake, after lying in a coma for four years. It was scary to think that four years were erased from my life, just like that.  
  
I remembered that day I had received a letter saying that I would attend Hogwarts. I had never heard of it, but my mother had, as her friend Michelle had gone there when she was a girl. I was going to Michelle's house that day. Michelle was going to prep me for the wizarding world of which I knew so little.   
  
It was still hard to believe that I was 15 years old. Before the coma I had been 11. So many things had changed in the world. So many things were different.   
  
My house was the same. My mother was the same, though much thinner. There was still no father. My father had deserted my mother before I was born, and my mother has never found another man.   
  
I got dressed and went downstairs. My mom gave me a big bear hug when I entered the kitchen. "I hope I never lose you again, dear."  
  
I smiled and opened a box of cereal. "Are you taking me to Michelle's today?"  
  
"Yes. I wish it didn't have to be so soon but…" It had only been 2 months since I had woken up, and my mom was reluctant to let me go.   
  
"I'll come visit you before I go to school," I said. "And you'll see me during the vacation."  
  
"That's true dear…"  
  
"Don't worry Mom. I'll be fine." I hugged her again.  
  
I knew why she was worried, she thought I might be attacked again. My mom believed what happened had been a deliberate act, though most others agreed that it was a random act of cruelty.   
  
I wish I could remember what happened to me, but try as I might, all I remembered was the letter. After that, everything was blank.   
***  
By the time I arrived at Michelle's house, it was 6:00 in the evening. Michelle lived in a small house, only one floor, with few rooms. When Michelle opened the door, 3 owls flew out at me. I brushed the feathers out of my hair as I walked in. Michelle laughed. "Sorry! I'm quite sorry!" She paused and then said, "my name is Michelle. I will be your hostess and guide." She giggled and took my hand with one hand, and my suitcase with another. "Let's go!!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
"You look nice today," I heard a voice say. I looked in front of me and I saw a full-length mirror with me inside. I stared at my reflection for a moment. "What??" The voice had spoken again. Then I realized that my reflection had just spoken to me. "I said you look nice today," my reflection said. I was amazed and I looked at it with shock, but Michelle dragged me on.  
  
"Let me take you to your room!" Michelle exclaimed happily. She brought me into a small empty room with a bed and a few shelves, nothing else. "I'll let you unpack while I make dinner. Then we can talk."  
  
***  
  
After a long and strange dinner, Michelle and I sat down in the living room.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You are about to embark on the most amazing journey of your life. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Hogwarts is a wonderful place. I loved it very much, and I just know you will too. Everyone does. Now, you don't need to worry about not knowing anything, as lots of people come from Muggle families and don't know a thing about this world. A muggle is someone who is not a wizard or a witch," she said, seeing my confused face.  
  
"Obviously you are going to be far behind the other children your age, but Dumbledore is taking care of everything. I don't know what they will do, I hope they let you spend time with your own age group, even if you'll be in the first year classes.  
  
"I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school supplies. You can probably meet some of the kids there. You might even see Harry Potter, I believe he's in your age group. He's the one who defeated you-know-who - "  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't say his name… but you should know… all right, Lord Voldemort. I won't say it again. Though, they say that you-know-who has come back, though he hasn't done anything yet."  
  
"What did Vol, I mean you know who, do?"  
  
"He was a terrible wizard… I don't like to talk about it. He's been gone a long time now, almost as long as you've been alive. If he's really back…"  
  
Michelle stopped talking. She stared at me for a few minutes. I was getting uncomfortable, but then she said, "you ought to be getting to bed, tomorrow's going to be a long day."   



	2. Diagon Alley

disclaimer - see chapter one...  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Diagon Alley  
  
I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Michelle was already sitting at the table sipping her tea. She looked at me as I entered the room. I felt as if she were studying my face. I wasn't sure. I could have been imagining it.  
  
"Hi Jen!" Michelle exclaimed, back in her excited and happy mood. "Aren't you excited, we're going to Diagon Alley today!"  
  
"Yay," I said sarcastically (I had just woken up).  
  
"Come on, Diagon Alley is a great place… you just wait." She mumbled a few words and then handed me a plate with some pancakes which had just appeared. "Eat quickly, we're going soon."  
  
I ate my pancakes quickly and then shouted (her mood was beginning to rub off on me) "I'm ready!"  
  
"That's the spirit Jen!" she exclaimed. We walked back into the living room. Michelle handed me some dust.  
  
"What is this?" I said disgustedly.   
  
"It's floo powder. Just throw it in the fire, step in, and say, Diagon Alley!"  
  
"Uh… right. Okay." I threw the dust into the fire and stepped in. "Diagon Alley"  
  
I felt like I was falling. I closed my eyes, and suddenly I fell onto the floor in a room in a restaurant. Two seconds later, Michelle was standing next to me. "This is the Leaky Cauldron. We're going to go out into the alley now."  
  
Michelle took out her want and tapped some bricks on the wall. Suddenly, the wall opened, revealing a large alley.  
  
"Ah, Diagon Alley. Okay, I'm going to the bank to get some money. I want to introduce you to someone your age… hmmm…"  
  
Michelle looked around. "Aha! There's Harry Potter!! Why don't you go introduce yourself." I looked at her nervously. "Go on, don't be shy. He's a nice kid."  
  
As Michelle walked into Gringotts, I walked up to the small skinny boy with jet black hair. The moment I saw him I thought he was incredibly cute, and I knew what I would be daydreaming about this school year.   
  
Harry was talking to a tall boy with bright red hair and hadn't noticed me. "Excuse me?" I said.  
  
"Yes?" Harry responded. Wow, was he hot.   
  
"Um," I faltered. "My name is Jennifer Brown. I guess you're Harry Potter."  
  
"That makes 12," laughed the tall redhead. I blushed, and Harry immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Ron here is mean, I can't believe he would even pretend to laugh at you." Harry smiled at me, and then stared at me with the same strange stare that I thought Michelle had given me.,  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied vaguely. "You just look so familiar…" He stared at me for a few more minutes and then turned away.  
  
Ron nudged Harry and laughed. Harry did not laugh, rather he had a strange serious look on his face.  
  
"Wait a second, what did you say your name was?" Ron was now staring at me.  
  
"Jennifer Brown."  
  
"Of course! Harry, that's why she looks familiar. You're the one who woke up from the coma."  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
"Wow, I'm surrounded by famous people." Ron sighed. "Someday, it'll be me…"  
  
Harry continued staring at me. "I never heard that story. I don't get the wizard newspapers. I never heard of her in my life. She just looks so familiar. It's as if I already know you." He suddenly addressed me. "I'm terribly sorry. I must be making you feel weird."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Well you know if you're just starting, from a muggle family and all, you should hang out with us. We'll show you around. Who are you with?" Ron took my hand and smiled at me.  
  
"I'm with my mom's friend Michelle," I replied.  
  
"Hey!!!"   
  
"Hey Hermoine!!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his hand away from mine and walking up to greet the girl. It was obvious to me that he really liked her, and had just been trying to be nice to me. Which was fine with me, as I wanted Harry.  
  
"We'll leave them," Harry said smiling again. "Let's take a walk."  
  
"Michelle is right there, let me just get money. You can take me to buy some stuff." I was eager to be alone with Harry.  
  
"Hi Jen!! Here's some money. I'll go buy your books, you can get your wand and robes. I see you met Harry Potter. Her eyes flicked up towards the scar on his forehead, which I hadn't yet noticed. I looked at it, and realized that  
  
"That's where Vol-, you-know-who got me." Harry said, noticing my stare.   
  
"Sorry," I muttered.  
  
"It's all right, everyone does it. I'm used to it. Let's go buy you a wand." He smiled at me again and I smiled back. Through his glasses his green eyes were gorgeous. I saw myself reflected in them.  
  
As we walked through the alley we saw a pretty girl with flaming red hair like Ron's. She was holding a ton of books but she dropped them all when she saw Harry. Then she saw me, and she looked like she was about to cry.   
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said sweetly.  
  
Ginny blushed, didn't respond, and glared at me. I tried not to look at her, but it was hard. She seemed to really hate me.  
  
"That's Ron's sister," Harry explained, not noticing Ginny's glare. "A year younger than us."  
  
We walked around, going into stores, buying wands, and books. All I could think was that I was the luckiest girl alive, a witch, walking with Harry Potter. I couldn't have been happier.  
  
As the day came to an end, Harry took my hand and said "well it's been nice meeting you. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express!"  
  
"Cya!" I replied joyfully, and waved. He waved back as I joined Michelle as we headed back to the leaky cauldron for our journey home.  
  
  
  
  
  
just so you all know, i love harry and ginny as a couple, and i'm not sure where this fic is going with that yet. it might get complicated. and there will be a big surprise eventually.  



	3. What Harry, Ron, and Ginny were thinking

This is just what everyone else was thinking after Diagon Alley, just for my own fun I'd like to get other people's point of view. i'd put in hermoine, she's not so important yet.  
  
  
Chapter Three - Harry, Ron, Ginny, POV  
  
Harry watched her leave… she was so beautiful. Her long dark hair, her tanned skin, her astonishingly blue eyes. The way she walked, the way she talked… everything. She was simply angelic.   
  
Yet there was something about her. It was as if he'd already met her, or someone who looked like her. Who could that be? He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she definitely reminded him of someone.   
  
Anyhow, she was gorgeous. He really wanted her… but what about Ginny. One voice in his head told him that he should be careful, after all Ginny had liked him for a long time, and he owed it to her. However, another voice told him that Ginny wouldn't care, she got along fine with Neville last year, she would understand. We're just friends now right, he thought. And after all, Jennifer was beautiful! I hope she's in Gryffindor.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was having a similar debate with himself. He was debating which one he should go for, Jennifer, or Hermoine. They were both stunning, and they were both "taken." It was obvious that Harry and Jennifer had really hit it off, but also there was still Hermoine and Krum. Ron knew that they were still going out. It didn't seem like Ron had much of a chance with either. I guess I'll just keep my options open, Ron thought, and stay friends with both of them, and then when a chance comes, I'll be there. I hope Jennifer's in Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny was sitting next to Ron, also immersed in thought. iWho the hell was that girl who came and stole Harry away from her. How dare she?? What gave her the right to suddenly pop in and take Harry just like that. Just because she's new and pretty and just came out of a coma doesn't mean anything. She's a bitch!! She'd better not be in Gryffindor, I'd kill her! Well, she's certainly evil enough for Slytherin./i  



	4. Jealousy

Chapter Four - Jealousy  
  
After a few lonely days in which I thought a lot about Harry and Hogwarts, it was finally the fateful day. I woke up excitedly, pulled my clothes on, grabbed my suitcase, and ran out of my room. "Hey Michelle!"  
  
"Hey! Today is a special day!!!"  
  
"I know!" I exclaimed. "My first day!" And I'm going to see Harry, I thought.  
  
I ate breakfast extremely quickly. "Let's just go!"  
  
"It's a little early Jen," Michelle replied.  
  
"I don't care!" I shouted. "I'm so excited." I was gonna see Harry!!!  
  
"Okay. Let's go then."  
  
We drove over to King's Cross Station. It was 10:30. The first thing I saw when I walked in was  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hey Jen! Mind if I call you Jen? How are you!?!?!?!"  
  
"Great, how are you?"  
  
"It's the most wonderful time of the year, when I finally get to go back to school." I laughed, as he continued, "I'm about to go through, I guess you don't know how, here, come run with me."  
  
"Bye Michelle! Cya!"  
  
"Bye Jen - have fun!!!!"  
  
Harry grabbed my hand and my trunk and pulled me toward a big solid wall. I screamed as he pulled me right into it, but to my surprise, we went right through it.   
  
"Don't worry, I got ya." I smiled at him. "That was a surprise," I said.   
"Yeah, wasn't that fun," he said, now staring at me part with adoration and part with wonderment, that look of recognition that I had seen on his face before.   
  
"Let's get on the train," he added.  
  
For the first time, I noticed everyone else. There were many people in there, owls were flying around, I saw a toad, people were reuniting. I felt very left out. Luckily, I had Harry there. Although everyone kept saying "Hi!!!" to him, I didn't know who anyone was. Everyone ignored me. Except Harry.  
  
We got on the train and we found an empty compartment.   
  
"It'll just be us till Ron, Hermoine, and the others get here."  
  
I smiled, wishing it were longer. We sat there chitchatting until the compartment started filling up. Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, two red-heads I didn't recognize, and another kid all came in.  
  
"Hey everyone," Harry said with a smile. I smiled shyly. "This is Jennifer. She's new. Uh, Jen, you know Ron and Hermoine already, that's Ginny, those twins are Fred and George, they're Ron's brothers, and that's Neville."  
  
I smiled at everyone. "Hi Jen!" said one of the twins, smiling evilly. "So you're new here, eh?"   
  
"Hey, don't even think about playing any tricks on her!" Harry shouted.  
  
"We wouldn't do that," the other twin said innocently. Everyone laughed, and I joined in.  
  
"Hermoine, I heard you're a prefect." The small boy Neville was speaking, and he seemed shy.  
  
"Yeah," Hermoine replied smiling.   
  
Meanwhile I looked over to where Ginny was sitting. She was staring at me through the corner of her eye, and she didn't look happy. In fact she looked very angry. Since I wanted to be friends with everyone, I decided to go talk to her. Anyway, Harry was busy talking to Ron about Snuffles and I didn't understand.  
  
I walked across the train and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Hi Ginny," I said smiling.  
  
"Are you here to gloat? Your gloating is not appreciated, Jennifer."  
  
"Excuse - "  
  
"Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about. Because you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Cuz he was mine until you came along. You remember that. I saw him first. Now go away. Go back and flirt with Harry." I stared at for a moment. "Get out! You aren't wanted here!"  
  
I moved back, but I was afraid to go back to Harry at the moment so I sat down next to Hermoine.  
  
"She's not usually like that." I turned to Hermoine. "Yeah I saw that. Usually she's a sweetie. She just can't stand it when Harry's with another girl. Especially since Harry never really liked her, she's just had a huge crush on him since always. Once she gets used to you she'll be nicer. Actually maybe Harry should talk to her, that'll make her feel better." She whispered something to Ron who then passed it to Harry who then got up and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny's face went all red but she smiled brightly, which I hadn't seen yet.   
  
"There now that's better. I hate to see such a cheerful girl with a sad face." Hermoine sat thinking for a moment. "So, what do you think of Harry."  
  
I thought before replying. "He's really cool. And really nice."  
  
"I think he's really in to you."  
  
"Really?" I blushed bright red.  
  
"It's obvious. That's why Ginny is so mad. I don't think any of us ever seen him like this with a girl."  
  
I smiled. "He's just being nice. Cuz I'm new-"  
  
"Yeah, that and pretty," Hermoine added.   
  
I blushed again. "So you're good friends with Harry?"  
  
"Yeah ever since first year."  
  
Suddenly a door opened. I looked up and I saw 3 boys.  
  
"Why if it isn't Potter, and his Weasles. And the filthy mudblood."  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy." Harry, still sitting next to Ginny, was pointing his wand at the middle boy.  
  
"But I don't want to." The boy looked at me. "And who's the new girl?"  
  
"I'm Jennifer."  
  
"I heard of you. The new girl." Malfoy said, looking disgusted. Then his expression changed from one of disgust to one of blank recognition. "Who are you anyway? You look-"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Get out of here." If Harry hated him, then I hated him too.  
  
"As you wish." Malfoy snickered.  
  
Malfoy and the two silent boys left the compartment.  
  
"That was Draco Malfoy, and his little gang. Crabbe and Goyle. They're in Slytherin, stay away from them." Hermoine was staring after them. "You're muggle-born. He thinks you are lower then low. That's what he thinks of me too, I'm also muggle-born."  
  
"She's also one of the smartest witches I know," Ron added.  
  
Hermoine smiled. "Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron smiled back, then looked from her, to me, and then back at Hermoine. He shook his head. "Wow."  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
I looked back to Harry. He had his arm around Ginny and was whispering something to her. I felt the jealousy swell up in my heart, but I forced myself to look away. Did Harry like her, or did he like me?   
  
The rest of the train-ride I sat thinking, and daydreaming. When the train stopped, I opened my eyes, forgetting everything I had just dreamed.  
  
  
People, please review!!!!!!! if i don't get any reviews i won't continute, please review!!!!!! 


	5. The Sorting

disclaimer - see chapter one  
  
  
okay i'm going to put in a few comments... this chapter isn't so great, it's just necessary that Jennifer gets sorted. Thank you all for the great reviews so far, keep 'em coming. I've had mixed reviews on Ginny's character. In reality (as in in the actual book) I love Ginny a lot, and she may end up nicer later, I'll see what happens. It depends on what you think and on where the romances all go. Also i know that Jen is Mary Sueish, but I don't really care, as long as I have fun writing it. What else... oh yeah, the whole coma thing, I know that some of it doesn't really make sense and that her mom probably wouldn't let her just go away to school like that, and that the whole thing is strange and probably doesn't make sense, and I never said this was perfect, so you are just going to have to deal with it I guess. Anyway, those are my comments on some of the reviews and etc. Keep reviewing and enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five - The Sorting  
  
Everyone got off the train and into carriages. I felt nervous and excited anxiety in my stomach as I sat down between Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
"Next is the sorting ceremony," Harry answered. "You will find out what house you are in. Don't worry about it. I hope you are in Gryffindor with me though."  
  
"Yeah," Hermoine added. "That would be fun!"  
  
I sat silently as we rode on towards the school. As we came upon the school building I gasped in awe. It was simply amazing. I couldn't believe I was going to school here.  
  
Soon we stopped, got off the carriages and walked into the school. I looked around in astonishment at the beauty and immensity of the building. We walked into an enormous room. There were five tables, plus the youngest children were sitting by themselves.  
  
"What about Jen?" Hermoine asked. "She's not a first year… but she's not sorted yet either."  
  
A stern-looking woman walked in. "Jennifer Brown? Is that you? Ah, yes. You will be taking classes with first years, but you will dorm with the 5th year girls of whatever house you are in. For now, sit with the first years until you are sorted."  
  
"All right… bye Harry, Ron, Hermoine." I hoped I would be sitting with them again soon.  
  
They walked on to their table as I sat down next the first years. I felt very stupid just sitting there, they were all much younger and immature than me and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Luckily, Dumbledore, whom Michelle had shown me a picture of, started talking.  
  
"Welcome everyone. I hope you have had a nice summer. Now we will sort the first years."  
  
I barely watched as the first years went up to a patched and dirty hat. I barely listened as the hat called out what house they would be in, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. After all the first years had been sorted, my name was finally called.  
  
"Jennifer Brown."  
  
I walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. Suddenly I heard a voice in my ear.  
  
"Hello Jennifer. You were expected here a while ago. Now let me see; which house should I put you in? Wow you have much bravery, you seem to be very intelligent, very loyal, and very cunning. This is going to be a tough decision. I think we can eliminate Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; these houses are not going to help you as much. You have great power, we can expect great things from you.  
  
Put me in Gryffindor with Harry, I thought.  
  
"Now we can't let your house be decided by romance, can we? You would do well in Slytherin, you have that in you, but you would also do well in GRYFFINDOR."  
  
Loud cheering came from Harry's table. Everyone clapped and cheered, except for one notable person. Ginny Weasly.   
  
I walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Yay, Jen!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged me. "Congratulations!!!"  
  
"Yeah, you rock girl," Ron added.  
  
I smiled, and started eating. Harry introduced me to everyone, and showed me who all the teachers were.  
  
"Who's the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Hermoine asked.  
  
As if he had heard her question, Dumbledore announced, "I would like to wish a warm welcome to our new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Greene."  
  
Everyone clapped politely, and a smiling man waved at everyone. He seemed to be about 35 years old. He wasn't handsome, but he looked cheerful and friendly, which didn't seem right for a teacher who taught children to defend themselves from dark magic and creatures. But I thought that I would like him, unlike some of the other teachers I had seen, such as Snape.  
  
Soon, the dinner was over. We went up to Gryffindor tower, went into our rooms, and quickly fell asleep.   



	6. Harry's Decision

Chapter Six - Harry's Decision  
  
The next morning I woke up slightly early. I went through some of my stuff, looking for various books and other items. I also looked around the room, noticing my roommates.  
  
Sleeping in the bed next to me was Hermoine Granger. Sleeping the next bed was Parvati Patil. I had met her last night. She seemed to be one of those girls who was always giggling. She was very pretty, and she didn't seem to have much of a personality, beyond flirting, and talking but she was basically nice.   
  
Sleeping in the bed next to Parvati was Lavender Brown (same last name as me, but we aren't related). She was best friends with Parvati, but I liked her better. She seemed to be less snobby and friendlier. Also, Parvati seemed to also have a thing for Harry, and someone told me that he had taken her to a ball last year.   
  
I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Harry again. I couldn't wait to see him downstairs. He was simply amazing, handsome, smart, kind, and brave. Everything a girl could ever want in a guy.   
  
But what could a guy like that ever see in a girl like me? I wasn't anything special. I wasn't so pretty, and even if I was, there were tons of pretty girls at Hogwarts, and Harry could probably have almost any girl he wanted. I would never have a chance.  
  
But he seemed to like me. Was it really possible?   
  
The strange thing was, I didn't know what to do next. I had been "asleep" for 4 years. I hadn't dealt with anything like this in my life. I had only been "awake" for 3 months, and this was my first real guy experience.   
  
I got out of bed and got dressed. As I finished, I looked in the mirror. I saw a pretty average-looking girl, nothing very special.   
  
A few minutes later, everyone else woke up. Everyone was feeling pretty tired and groggy, but they managed to get ready in time for breakfast. Hermoine started to teach me to navigate the school as we walked down towards the Great Hall.   
  
Harry and Ron were already sitting at the table. "Course schedules," Ron said, almost incomprehensible as he was eating 5 pancakes. There was a whole pile of them on the table. I took a first year schedule and looked at it. First period today I had… Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Greene.  
  
"Oooh, you're lucky today. We have double Snape first." Harry frowned. "I don't know if Greene is any good. You can keep me informed."   
  
"Sure." Harry smiled at me for a second, and then glanced at the Ravenclaw table. He held his eyes there for about a minute, and then shook his head. He frowned and wiped his forehead. He turned back to me.  
  
"Shall I walk you to class?" He sounded agitated.  
  
"Won't you be late to Po-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. We might as well get an early start. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
There he went again. Walking off with that girl. Jennifer. Jennifer didn't deserve Harry. Maybe she didn't deserve him either, but Ginny was enraged that just anyone could take away her Harry.  
  
iSo what should I do know?/i Ginny wondered how she could get Harry back. Back. Harry had never been hers in the first place.   
  
iHow can I get Harry to pay attention to me?/i Ginny always desperately wanted Harry to notice her. But with the new girl on the scene, it would be even harder.   
  
It was time for action.  
  
***  
  
Harry and I walked slowly down the corridor towards the classroom. The hallway seemed deserted; no one was there. We were alone. Alone together.  
  
Harry had gone silent. He seemed to be thinking very hard. Suddenly he stopped walking and took my hand.  
  
"Jen? I really like you."  
  
"I really like you too, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "Jen, I really really like you. And I would really like to get to know you better. You are a great person."  
  
I was getting excited. Was he going to ask me out?  
  
"You are really nice and everything Jen. But - "  
  
i But? /i  
  
"-I can't do it. It's just not fair. Don't get me wrong, Jen, I really like you. But I can't do this to Ginny. She's a good friend of mine, and this would kill her. I couldn't do that to a friend. You understand, right?"  
  
I nodded my head sadly. I wish I had said more, that I had protested. But I didn't. And I went on to class, in a state of sadness.  



	7. Competion

Chapter Seven  
  
I sat down at a desk in Professor Greene's classroom. Everyone else was already there, and they were all staring at me. It was easy to say why, first of all, I had just arrived late to class, plus the fact that I was 4 years older than them, plus my fame as being the girl who was in a coma.   
  
Professor Greene was also looking at me. He was staring at me intently, only stopping when I caught his eye.  
  
"Hello class. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year. This class happens to be extremely important, especially this year, as Voldemort has come back."  
  
The class gasped in shock as they heard their professor use the name, and as they heard his terrible pronouncement. Though they all knew this was the truth, nothing had happened yet and they all tried to deny this truth.  
  
"I'm sorry, you-know-who." I thought I saw him roll his eyes, but he smiled. "All right, let me take attendance."  
  
He started calling attendance. After one girl, he said: "Jennifer Brown?"  
  
"Here." I smiled.  
  
"Do I know you?" He looked at me intently once again.  
  
"Well, I might have been in the newspaper," I replied.  
  
"I know that. It's just that… you look so familiar." He paused for a second, and shook his head. "I must be imagining it. Robert DeBlanc?"  
  
***  
  
After a long, tiring first day, I climbed upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. I walked into the common room and plopped down on the coach. What a day. A few minutes later, Hermoine came at sat down next to me.   
  
"Hey, how was your first day?"  
  
"Very tiring." I answered truthfully. Hermoine smiled and I only frowned back. She must have noticed something in my face as she asked, "Jen, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, nothing," I answered, a bit too quickly.   
  
"Something's wrong," Hermoine muttered to herself. "Oh my… it's not… is it Harry? It is isn't it? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Just then, Ron walked in. "Hermoine, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah sure." She stood up. "Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine." Hermoine walked away, looking back at me sadly.   
  
By that time, everyone had come into the common room. The room was filled with people talking, flirting, and having fun. I sat alone; no one paying me any attention. Ron and Hermoine were talking in a corner. Harry was sitting with Parvati, Lavender, and Neville, doing some first day homework. There was no one else that I knew, no one else I could talk to.   
  
Suddenly, someone sat down next to me on the couch. Who was it? Harry? I slowly turned around. One of Ron's brothers, either Fred or George, was sitting there, not looking at me, and not smiling.  
  
"Hello," I said shyly. Fred or George turned around.   
  
"Hi," he replied. "Why don't you come join the fun?" He pointed to a crowd of 6th and 7th years who were laughing together in the middle of the common room. "You look lonely."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm just not quite up to it."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
I shook my head again.   
  
"Is it Harry?" I didn't answer, but he seemed to guess that he was right. "Come, let's go talk about it." I shook my head. "Come on, you'll feel better. I know a great place. I'm the only one who knows about it. Not even my brother. Let me show you." To my surprise, he took my hand and started walking me across the common-room.  
  
"Speaking of your brother, which one are you?"  
  
***  
  
Harry watched silently as Jennifer left the room with Fred. Where was Fred taking her? She had looked upset, maybe Fred was going to use some jokes to make her feel better. Fred was just being nice, at least so Harry hoped. He couldn't possibly…  
  
iNo, Fred likes Angelina./i  
  
Harry had really wanted to ask Jennifer out, and it was killing him almost as much as it was killing her. But he knew that it would kill Ginny so much more.  
  
Where was Ginny anyway?  
  
Harry looked around the common-room. She was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Harry…" Parvati whined. "Can you explain this to me?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Sure, Parvati."  
  
***  
  
Fred led me into a long passage. Inside the passage, I saw a large collection of "stuff". There were many papers, candies, and other strange items which I could not give a name to.  
  
"This is my secret hideout," Fred explained. "I come here when I need to think."  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, truly confused. I knew he was trying to be kind to me, and make me feel better, but why would he reveal his secret lair to me.  
  
Fred looked at me. "Jen, ever since I first saw you on the train, I have really liked you. Now I realize that you like Harry, and that you might not want to hear this from me. But I think you should leave Harry for Ginny. She's my sister… and she really loves him. But Jen, I really like you. Will you at least… think about it?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Sure. I'll think about it."  
  
"Let me just give you something else to think about." Fred smiled, took my hand, and gently kissed my lips. I closed my eyes, feeling a rush of excitement. It was my first kiss. It lasted about five seconds, then he pulled away.  
  
"Think about it. You know where to find me."  
  
He walked out of the passage, only turning back for a brief second. After a few minutes sitting in shock, I walked out, closed the door, went up to my room, and fell asleep, more confused than I had been in the morning.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please review. Also, tell me what you want to happen with the romance. I'm not saying I'll actually listen to you, but I'm curious. Will Jen and Fred get together? What happened between Ron and Hermoine? And where iis/i Ginny? Find out next chapter... 


	8. The Responses

People, please REVIEW!!!!! Only one person reviewed my last chapter. Please tell me what you think!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight - The Responses  
  
I lay on my bed, unable to fall asleep. It was about 8 o'clock; too early for everyone else to come back in.   
  
I was still in a state of shock. I couldn't believe that Fred had just asked me out. What should I say? I still liked Harry, but Harry was now out of the picture.  
  
I lay awake, just thinking. At about 8:30, Hermoine walked in.  
  
"Jen? Are you asleep?"  
  
"No." I sat up. "Why are you back so early?"  
  
"I can ask the same question to you?"  
  
I smiled. "But I asked first. What's going on? Did something happen with Ron?"  
  
She paused, obviously thinking before she answered. "Yes."  
  
"And-?"  
  
"Oh, Jen. He asked me out." Hermoine burst into tears.  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"I said no!" Hermoine sobbed madly.   
  
"What?!?" I was in shock. "How could you? Why? You obviously like him. Go back out there! Tell him you changed your mind!"  
  
"I can't," Hermoine sobbed.   
  
I put my arm around her encouragingly. "Yes, you can."  
  
"No," she replied. "You don't understand. I can't." Tears flowed freely from her eyes.   
  
"He likes you. You like him. You're right, I don't understand."  
  
"I can't tell you," Hermoine cried. "I love him so much but I can't…"   
  
"Don't cry, Hermoine." She buried her head in her arms. "Is there something you want me to do for you?"  
  
"I need to get my mind off this," she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Just tell me your own problems, maybe I'll forget about mine."  
  
"Well," I stammered. I felt bad, she was here sobbing, and I was about to tell her my own troubles? This didn't seem right but she did ask. "Well, I liked Harry, Harry didn't ask me out, and then Fred Weasley asked me out -"  
  
"Woa!!!" Hermoine exclaimed. "Seriously?" She forgot her tears in her shock. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, I'd think about it. I don't know what to do. I mean, there's Harry, but I'm pretty sure that's over. I really like Harry, but Fred is pretty cool. What should I do?"  
  
Hermoine wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Ooh, this is tough. I guess it's your decision, I can't really tell you what to do. They are both great guys. But I'll tell you one thing, it's wrong to go out with a guy that you don't really have feelings for." The look in Hermoine's eyes suddenly changed, as if she was remembering something. "Just think about that before you decide."  
  
She lay down on her bed. "Thank you. I'll let you think now."  
  
I lay for about five minutes thinking about what Hermoine said. She was right. I didn't really have feelings for Fred. He was a nice guy, but there was no love there. All my love was still with Harry, regardless of his feelings for me.   
  
I got up, knowing what I had to do.   
  
I walked out of the room and back down towards the common room. It was still noisy. Harry was now sitting with Ron, who looked upset from Hermoine's answer. I didn't see Fred, just George, hanging out with three other girls, who were laughing at him. Parvati and Lavender were flirting with Dean and Seamus. The first years from my class were sitting quietly doing homework, which I realized I hadn't yet done. Fred could wait, I had to do homework.  
  
I walked over to the first years, who looked up as I joined them.  
  
"What do you want?" asked one of the first years coldly.  
  
"Can I join you in doing this homework?" I asked. "I don't really understand it."  
  
"Why don't you get your good friend Harry Potter to help you? I mean, you obviously think you are too cool for us." The first years nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, excuse me," I replied, and walked away. Damn. What was I going to do now? Why do they hate me so much?  
  
I decided to go down to the library, to either do my work, or to find Fred. I went through the portrait and down to the library. However, before I got there, I saw a boy and a girl kissing in a deserted hallway. Before I could turn away, I realized that it was none other than Ginny Weasley.  
  
I gaped in shock. I couldn't believe it. Ginny who loved Harry for over three years was now kissing some other guy. I didn't believe it. My eyes were playing tricks on me.  
  
No, I realized, my eyes weren't deceiving me. That was really Ginny. I didn't recognize the boy, but I knew he was in Gryffindor, and he looked like he was about 16, which meant he was probably in 6th year. Oh, god, that was a surprise. I still couldn't believe it.  
  
I continued walking to the library. When I got there, I walked inside. I saw Fred, sitting alone with his head in a book. I was a bit surprised, he hadn't seemed like much of a studier to me, but I walked over to him. "Fred."  
  
He looked up, and smiled. "Yes."  
  
"Look, Fred, I'm sorry. The thing is, I still have feelings for Harry, and I just can't go out with you. I'm really really sorry. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Fred sighed. "It's all right. I understand."  
  
I started to walk away, then I turned back. "Just one question though." I described the boy I had seen kissing Ginny. "Who is that?"  
  
Fred looked at me. "That's my best friend, Lee Jordan. Why?"  
  
I couldn't tell him. "No reason. Just curious."  
  
Fred looked like he was trying to read my brain. He studied my face, and shook his head.   
  
"Good night, then," he replied.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, there we go. Only a few more steps and everyone's romantic lives will be completly messed up. Ha ha ha. Whatever, as i said above, please review, and just cuz i'm very curious, tell me who you want to get together in my story, because i enjoy your opinions even if i don't listen to them (but if they are really interesting i will). 


	9. Attack!!

A/N - Okay, I finally decided to post the next chapter. YAY!!!! Please review!!!!! OR ELSE!!!! (he he he)  
  
Chapter Nine - Attack!  
  
I walked back up to my dorm. Hermoine was sitting on her bed, waiting for me.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told him no," I replied. "I mean I don't really love him or anything. I mean he's hot, but I still really like Harry."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of figured that."  
  
I looked into Hermoine's eyes. I could see that she had been crying. I put my arm around her.  
  
"Hermoine, it's all right."  
  
"Stop. Don't remind me." I saw a lone tear fall down her cheek. "Please stop."  
  
"Look, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Another time, okay?" Hermoine attempted to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to sleep anyway. It's been a long day."  
  
  
***  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt a cold wind blowing against my face. I sat up, and I noticed that the window was open. It was freezing outside, though it was only the beginning of September. I stood up and closed the window. Suddenly, I heard a strange laugh.  
  
I was scared. "Who's there?" My voice was trembling.  
  
I turned around, and I saw a dark figure, laughing. Then all went black.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, twiddling his thumbs, as he thought. He spent a lot of time watching the students, seeing who they were friends with, and what they did. He kept a particular eye on Jennifer Brown, the new student. He didn't know why someone had tried to kill her four years ago, but he was sure it wasn't just an accident.  
  
This girl was friends with Harry Potter. Something seemed to be going on between them. Dumbledore liked to keep an eye on him too. After all, Voldemort was certainly after him.  
  
There was just something about that girl… something familiar. What was it? He racked his brain, trying to figure out what it was about her that he hadn't figured out. The solution to the mystery was within his grasp.  
  
Dumbledore took out his pensieve and removed some of his thoughts. As he looked inside the pensieve he gasped, suddenly realizing what she was…  
  
Professor McGonagall ran in gasping for breath. "Dumbledore. Jennifer has been attacked!"  
  
***  
  
"I think she's coming to." I heard voices around me.  
  
"Jennifer? Can you hear me?"  
  
That was Dumbledore. I felt a large pain in my leg.  
  
"Ow…" I sighed.   
  
"She's all right." Dumbledore announced. I opened my eyes. "Jennifer. Welcome back. We have all been very worried about you. You were unconscious for three days."  
  
I groaned. I looked around the room. I saw Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Next to my bed were a pile of cards.   
  
"Tokens from your friends and admirers. They are all very worried." Dumbledore smiled. "I hate to have to ask you this, but do you remember anything about your attacker?"  
  
I shook my head. "I woke up because the window was open. I stood up to close the window, and then I saw a dark figure. It could have been anyone. I couldn't see…" I started crying.  
  
"It's all right Miss Brown. We will be taking extra precautions from now on. You should be safe." Dumbledore had a pained look in his eyes. "They can't get you. We'll keep you safe. You'll be able to leave the hospital wing in a few hours. Oh, and you have some visitors."  
  
Hermoine and Harry walked in. "Jen! Are you all right?" Hermoine ran over to me, though Harry stood off to the side looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm much better. How's life been without me?"  
  
"Strange. You missed a lot. Ginny and Lee Jordan got together."  
  
Harry's face went white at the mention of Ginny's name.   
  
"I know," I replied. "I saw them together… the other night. I forgot to mention it. I was thinking about… other things." I looked at Harry, who immediately turned his eyes away.  
  
"Harry, why don't you say something!" Hermoine shouted.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jen." His eyes looked pained too. "I'm really really sorry."  
  
I almost expected him to apologize for what he said the other night, and ask me out again. I don't know what I would have said if he had. But he didn't.  
  
"I'd better go," he said. "I'll see you soon, I guess." Harry almost ran from the hospital wing.  
  
"There's something else, Jen." Hermoine looked down at her feet. "I really don't want to tell you this. Harry is going out with Cho Chang."  
  
  
  
  
A/N - wow this is terrible. I'm messing up everything I believe in. I enjoy messing with everyone's love lives. In case anyone cares, I'm a total R/H, H/G shipper. Anyway, please review. Also tell me what you think about the couples that exist so far. Also, who should Jen get together with? Fred? Harry? Or somebody else? He he he. Please review or I'll get mad. Very mad.   



End file.
